


I Molded My Heart for You, Out of Craft Foam

by queenhomeslice



Series: Promptober 2020 [10]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cosplay, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Promptober 2020, working with worbla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenhomeslice/pseuds/queenhomeslice
Summary: Prompto makes armor out of Worbla--and Noctis makes a move.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Series: Promptober 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1937668
Comments: 14
Kudos: 45





	I Molded My Heart for You, Out of Craft Foam

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I am not affiliated with Square Enix or any production studios behind the Final Fantasy franchise or Final Fantasy XV; I am not making money from this work and I do not own the rights to FF in any way.  
> _____  
> Promptober Day 9: Cosplay
> 
> Look up the original King's Knight console game, y'all. It's a hoot. https://www.jp.square-enix.com/game/detail/kingsknight/  
> Obvious disclaimer that I do not own the rights to the 1986 Square game "King's Knight."

Prompto turns to his laptop again, zooming in on the box art of the original _King’s Knight_ console game. Ugh. The Worbla armor-making tutorials online had made this look so easy—Prompto thinks he must’ve watched a dozen MoogTube videos by now. But making your own suit of armor out of thermoplastic is easier said than done, and Prompto feels in over his head. He desperately wants to be ready for the big anime convention that’s happening next year—there's an entry-level cosplay contest, and Prompto needs to finish this armor in six months in order to submit photos for his application. Being a super-cool Rayjack from _King’s Knight_ has always been Prompto’s endgame, but again: he feels like he’s in over his head, even with the tutorials from other Rayjack cosplayers. He’d finished the helmet last week—it's okay, for a beginner, he thinks. 

There’s a million reasons Prompto wants— _needs—_ this cosplay to turn out good, but there is one reason that trumps them all—maybe, just maybe, this will make Noctis think that Prompto’s cool. Like, terribly, devastatingly cool—the kind of cool that will make the prince tear open his shirt and say _Take me now,_ _Prompto_ _!_

Noctis already tells Prompto that he’s cool, but Prompto rarely believes him—besides, there’s a difference in thinking your friend is cool, and thinking your friend is cool enough to _date..._ and Prompto desperately wants to be the latter. He’s lost count of the years he’s been head over heels for Noctis Lucis Caelum, and pining away for your best friend who’s a prince is starting to feel a little pathetic. 

Prompto just wants to be Noct’s knight in shining Worbla; is that too much to ask, universe? 

Some undetermined amount of time later, Prompto thinks he has some semblance of a breastplate. He sits in the dining room chair for a moment, wiping the sweat from his brow and letting the heat gun _thunk_ to the table. He stares at the crude plastic armor piece and feels his eyelids get heavy—but a loud chocobo _kweh_ _!_ makes him jump. He blinks at his phone and sees the message from Noctis on his lock screen notifications. He bites his lip and wills the butterflies in his stomach to calm down, and slides his finger to open it. 

_r_ _u busy_

Prompto snorts. Noctis texts so lazy, it’s unreal sometimes. He knows it gets on Iggy’s last nerve—Ignis couldn’t send a casual, internet-speak text if you held a gun to his head. He grins as he replies. 

_Workin'_ _on this_ _Rayjack_ _armor for_ _DragonExpo_ _next year, bro. I really need to make some headway, I_ _wanna_ _enter the costume contest... ;-;_

Prompto gets up and stretches, downs two whole bottles of water and eats a ham sandwich, before going back to the dining room table. His finished helmet—spray-painted gold and everything—is on a Styrofoam head is on one of the chairs for motivation. Prompto looks at his phone. 

_oh_ _i think i remember u telli_ _ng me that...pics so far?_

Prompto gulps and flushes red. It’s hot out today, and to keep the costs down in his house he has the air on _not_ the coldest setting possible; he’s been working all afternoon in just some short running shorts, and nothing else. In a mad, split-second decision, he grabs his finished helmet and puts it on, holding his phone up and taking a _very_ angled-down selfie, making sure most of his lean (more like, scrawny) body is in view. He’s winking, and holding a wide grin for the camera as he snaps a picture. He sends the attachment to Noctis along with a hashtag of # _OGkingsknightbaby!..._ and then he panics, putting the phone face-down on the table and getting back to work. 

Prompto puts the helmet back on the foam head and grabs another cut piece of Worbla, flicking on the heat gun and molding it into an arm bracer, being sure to leave enough room to attach Velcro to after he’s painted it. Ten minutes go by, and finally he hears the _kweh_ of his text tone again. He gulps, hoping that Noct won’t think he’s weird for the shirtless selfie. 

_that helmets looks really good Prom... & so do u _

Prompto blinks, scrubs his eyes, making sure he’s remembering how to read. Is this really happening? His fingers hover over the keyboard, shaking. What does he say? He’ll look stupid if he backs out now. He might as well roll with it. It’s easier to flirt over the phone, anyway. 

_Yeah_ _the helmet turned out better than I thought actually ha ha...and you really think so? O///o_

The reply is instant. 

_thought that way for a while, actually... hope this isn’t weird lol, u can forget it if it is, sorry..._

Prompto has never typed so fast in his life. _Dude it’s not weird...if we’re_ _bein'_ _honest I’ve had a crush on you since grade school lmao_

_r u serious_

_As a heart attack,_ _Noct_ _...Can I be your knight in shining_ _Worbla_ _armor lol_

The reply is a selfie of Noctis smiling—his beautifully-proportioned face is dusted light pink, stormy blue eyes lit up in glee. Prompto’s heart beats faster as he saves the selfie—he has a whole album dedicated to pictures of Noctis. How could he not? There’s a message that follows. 

_ur the only knight in craft foam for me, dude <3 _

Before Prompto can reply with something equally cheesy, another message comes through from the prince. 

_let’s go out on a date 2nite...pick u up @ 7?_

Prompto checks the time—it's only 3:30. That gives him several more hours of Worbla crafting. He bites back a grin as he replies, _It’s a date,_ _Noct_ _._

Prompto places the phone down and screams in joy, blood pounding as he returns to his cosplay-in-progress. 


End file.
